Sfinks (Mniszkówna)/06
Kategoria:Sfinks VI Tchnienie wiosny obudziło podlaskie łąki i zagaje, zatopione w kożuchach soczystych traw, w kolorowych wstęgach kwiecia, ożywione świergotem ptactwa i powodzią słońca młodego. Łany podlaskie głosiły maj w przyrodzie. Maj nastał cudowny, rozwity i bujny, radosny i uroczysty, a rozkochany w sobie, śpiewający hymny do Boga. Był trzeci dzień kwiecistego miesiąca. Gdy słońce wpłynęło na wyższe szczyty lazurowego nieba i ozłociło wszystko, z kościoła w Zaolchniowe jął wynurzać się wspaniały wąż procesji. Rozwijał się coraz potężniejszy, jaskrawszy, buchający pieśnią pobożną. Na przedzie szły barwne chorągwie, niesione przez panny w krakowskich strojach, środkową, która dźwigała drzewce, otaczał niby wianek maków z amarantowych spódnic dziewcząt, trzymających białe i amarantowe szarfy. Przed chorągwiami wolno, majestatycznie płynął sztandar narodowy z Białym Orłem, rozpiętym pysznie na purpurze. Sztandar łopotał dumnie i chrzęścił, dźwigany na ramieniu starego weterana z 63 roku, młynarza z Borkowa, Buszkowskiego. Bez jednej ręki niósł on jednak godło wyzwolenia ojczyzny z powagą należną i czcią, a zarazem z tą pewnością, że wybrano go słusznie do tego zaszczytu, że jemu tylko honor ten przypadł w udziale. Biała głowa starca wzniesiona była w górę, wiatr majowy rozwiewał mu włosy i brodę, ale nią gasił zapału w siwych oczach. Była w nich buta i wiara powstańca i szczęście, że oto doczekał cudnej chwili wolności ojczyzny i że w niej udział brać jeszcze może. Niósł swój sztandar jak pomazaniec boży koronę. Wszyscy patrzyli na czoło procesji, wszystkich stary Buszkowski wzruszał i napełniał czcią niezwykłą. Nie był to już pierwszy obchód narodowy w Zaolchniowie, ale każdy poprzedni od czasu wolności witano tu z jednakowym entuzjazmem. Ten tłum różnorodny niosła naprawdę wiara i miłość ojczyzny. Wszystkich łączył jeden duch patriotyzmu naprawdę szczerego i gorącego, wszyscy się czuli Polakami. Za sztandarem szły szeregi straży ogniowej zaolchniowskiej, w brązowych bluzach, z toporami za pasem i w kaskach błyszczących. A dalej, za księdzem, postępowały szkoły z nauczycielami, ochrona zaolchniowska i tłum ludu rozśpiewanego z nabożeństwem, i – zgraje dzieci, zapatrzonych w łopocące chorągwie. Po śpiewach kościelnych, czysto rytualnych, wzniósł się ze wszystkich piersi hymn narodowy: „Boże coś Polskę” – i rósł, brzmiał potęgą niebywałą. Dreszcze wstrząsały ludźmi, bo to był śpiew drogi, tłumiony tak długo – teraz razem z orłem wyfrunął w przestrzenie i hejnałem swym przebijał zda się strop niebieski. Pan Jacek śpiewał pełną piersią i modlitwy dziękczynnej miał pełną pierś, w oczach ogień wielkiego wzruszenia, zachwytu. Za nim szło kilku obywateli z dworów i szlachta zagrodowa, więc Jerzejscy z Jerzejsk, Zaruccy z Zarucza, Kurowscy z Kurowa, Płudowscy z Płud, gromady szlachty zagonowej z różnych wsi i zagród i tłumy chłopów z okolic – wszyscy zespoleni duchem jednej wiary, obudzeni nadzieją lepszej przyszłości. Pochód szedł pośród wsi, aż dopłynął do szkoły. Tam przemówił pan Jacek w gorących słowach, wspominając Konstytucję 3 Maja. Chciał mówić dłużej, lecz spostrzegł ruch jakiś w tłumie i usłyszał głosy niepokojące, burzliwe. A wtem do księdza, przy którym stał pan Jacek, podbiegł Ezop Jerzejski i szepnął wzruszony, zdyszany: – Zawrócić pochód, Ożarczyk, starosta... – Jest starosta? – spytał pan Jacek. – Jest. Nagle buchnął donośny okrzyk dwóch zlanych ze sobą głosów: – Niech żyje Polska ludowa! – Niech żyje lud! – Precz z panami i szlachtą! Chwila głuchej ciszy i – krzyk licznych głosów: – Niech żyje Polska ludowa! – Niech żyje naród polski! – huknął pan Jacek, a za nim Ezop, paru nauczycieli, cała szlachta zagrodowa i obywatele z dworów. – Niech żyje Polska narodowa! Niech żyje cały naród! – wołano wśród szlachty. – Niech żyje Polska ludowa! – darł się piskliwy dyszkant Ożarczyka i wrzaskliwy organ starosty. Machali czapkami nad tłumem, widać było ponad głowami ciżby zwichrzoną czuprynę starosty, błyskające białka jego oczu i zajadłą twarz Ożarczyka, podobną do rozdrażnionego sępa. – Niech żyje Polska ludowa! – wrzeszczeli chłopi podnieceni, skupiając się koło swoich przywódców. – Fora z panami, fora z księżmi, fora ze szlachtą! – ktoś krzyknął. Ksiądz zszedł z ganku szkoły i zawrócił w stronę kościoła. Zaintonował głośno pieśń nabożną. Lud jak na komendę umilkł, natomiast najpierw kobiety podchwyciły melodię śpiewu i wnet runął chór całego pochodu nutą przerywaną na razie, aż zlał się w jeden chorał zgodny i rytmiczny. Były jakieś szepty i ruchy wśród tłumu, ale na to nie zwracano uwagi. Pochód wtłoczył się w obręb muru kościelnego; nagle pieśń pobożna skonała pod gwałtownym wybuchem innego śpiewu: „O cześć wam panowie magnaci...” huczało teraz mnóstwo głosów podnieconych, gromkich, wśród których dwa dominujące zdawały się rozrywać piersi. „Za naszą niewolę, kajdany...” grzmiało coraz donośniej, z pasją, wydzierające jakby nienawiść z trzewi tych ludzi. Ksiądz umilkł i śpiew kościelny nie próbował już zwalczać wyjącej gromady chłopów. Na twarzy proboszcza wystąpiły czerwone plamy, oburzenie było na wszystkich twarzach, pan Jacek był blady i dźwigał nogi jak z żelaza. A pieśń płynęła już wezbraną rzeką tryumfu, obejmując połowę pochodu. Sztandar dygotał na ramieniu Buszkowskiego, weteran przyspieszył kroku i, schylając sztandar przed drzwiami kościelnymi, wszedł do środka nawy. Za nim poszły wszystkie chorągwie i tłoczyła się grupa ludzi. Ksiądz zatrzymał się chwilę i odwrócony do tłumu czekał, aż pieśń ucichnie, lecz tłum parł naprzód, śpiew potężniał. Wówczas pan Jacek nie wytrzymał; wyprostowany, groźny, krzyknął donośnie: – Milczeć tam! Cicho! Do kościoła wchodzimy! Głos jego dosłyszano w najbliższej grupie Ożarczyka i tym głośniej zawtórowały mu zawzięte słowa pieśni: „O cześć wam kapłani, panowie... łajdacy, za kraj nasz krwią naszą zbryzgany...” – Przekręcają słowa – mruknął Ezop Jerzejski. Procesja wtoczyła się do kościoła, pieśń jednak nie ucichła. Proboszcz stanął przed ołtarzem i dopiero wówczas śpiew zaczął gasnąć, chłopi milkli strwożeni jeden za drugim, słychać było tylko głosy Ożarczyka i kilku nieustępliwych, którzy nie przestawali śpiewać. – Cicho!... cicho!... – rozlegało się po kościele. Po chwili parę głosów tylko utrzymało melodię, wreszcie i te ucichły. Proboszcz zakończył uroczystość, po czym odwrócił się od ołtarza i rzekł spokojnie, panując nad sobą: – Ostrzegam i zwracam uwagę, że w obrębie kościoła i wewnątrz świątyni nie wolno śpiewać innych pieśni oprócz rytualnych, czyli pobożnych, kościelnych. Dozwala się jedynie na hymny narodowe. Proszę, żeby dzisiejszy wyskok był ostatnim. Zaległa cisza. Ksiądz schodził ze stopni ołtarza. – My wiemy, co śpiewać, śpiewać będziemy to, co chcemy! – zawołał nagle Ożarczyk. Ksiądz wzburzył się. – Milczeć! Nie odpowiada się w ten sposób księdzu w kościele. – Teraz my rządzimy, nie popy. Skończyły się wasze rządy. Precz z waszymi rządami! – ryczał Ożarczyk rozwścieczony. Ezop i Jacek chwycili proboszcza pod ramiona i oburzonego do najwyższego stopnia wyprowadzili do zakrystii. W kościele wrzało. Ożarczyk miotał się, krzyczał, wymyślał na księży i panów wespół z chłopami, znanymi we wsi ze skrajnych poglądów. Proboszcz wybiegł z zakrystii z podniesioną do góry laską. Był straszny. – Precz z kościoła łotry bezecne! Wynosić się! Precz! – A dobrze, proszę bliżej, będziemy się bili! – krzyczał poseł. Podniósł kij do góry i pchał się do proboszcza. Lud struchlał, groza straszliwa zawisła w powietrzu. Działo się coś niebywałego, niepojętego, co przerażeniem zmroziło nawet chłopów. Oni sami zatarasowali drogę Ożarczykowi, wyrwali mu kij z ręki, Jerzejski zaś i pan Jacek wyprowadzili proboszcza z kościoła. Podniosły się głosy oburzenia i zgrozy, jęki i szlochy kobiet, w nawie szumiało, lud wychodził wzburzony, trwożny; ostry tupot butów dźwięczał ponuro na kamiennej posadzce. Ożarczyka wyprowadzili chłopi. Szlachta i obywatele poszli za proboszczem. Pytano o starostę, ale starosta wymknął się chyłkiem z pochodu, nie wchodząc do kościoła. Lud rozpełzał się szybko, prawie w milczeniu, jakby w trwodze śmiertelnej, jakby pod grozą przekleństwa i hańby. Oglądano się z lękiem na kościół, patrzono z cichym przerażeniem w błękitne niebo, jakby w obawie gromu. Ale kościół stał wyniosły, ozłocony słońcem, strzelający w górę majestatyczną wieżą z krzyżem u szczytu. Niebo było radosne, błękitne, majowe. Lud pochował się wkrótce po chatach. Cisza zaległa wieś i kościół. Tylko w pustej świątyni klęczał przed wielkim ołtarzem skulony pan Jacek i modlił się żarliwie: Ratuj Panie kraj, Ducha swego ześlij, odwróć karę... Boże, bądź miłościw...